Only 2 Powerpuffs?
by fishkisser
Summary: *Complete* Mojo Jojo destroys Buttercup's memory, Princess temporarily joins the PPG, please R/R!
1. The Chapter where Mojo is really evil

A/N-I don't know if anyone will read this, but here's a PPG FanFic anyway. Oh yeah. The PowerPuff Girls belong to Craig Mc Cracken, WB and Cartoon Network. (I don't know who owns them, but not me/)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Now class," said Ms. Keane, "You simply add five and five together. You can even try it on your fingers. What does it equal? Mary, do you know?"  
  
Mary thought with great effort. "Two?" She guessed.  
  
"No."  
  
It was a typical day in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, when suddenly the Hotline started ringing. Ms. Keane answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hello Mayor. You need the PowerPuff Girls? Well, we're in the middle of a important Math lesson right now. " She listened for a minute. "Oh, mhm, yeah, right, Mojo Jojo? Yes, okay, I understand. They'll be there right away. Yep. Goodbye, Mayor." She hung up the phone. "Girls, there's some trouble with Mojo Jojo. Go, and then hurry right back. We'll be learning about phonics next."  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ran out the door then flew towards town.  
  
Yes! We get to get out of school! It was sooooo boring!" Said Buttercup with glee, and she bunched her fist into the air. She looked towards all the buildings and skyscrapers in the distance, and then looked back with horror. Her sisters weren't next to her. Buttercup looked down, and she noticed that her sisters were plummeting to the earth. Buttercup flew as fast as she could to catch them, but it was too late. Blossom and Bubbles hit the ground with the force of an earthquake. Buttercup checked them over, and they were covered with scratches, blood and bruises. Nothing unusual. But then she flipped them over, and there was a big red mark in Blossom and Bubbles' backs, and blood was flooding the ground. Miraculously, they still had a pulse. But of course, they were superheroes. Suddenly Buttercup heard a sound like a plane flying overhead. Buttercup slowly looked up, and there was Mojo Jojo, standing over her with a jetpack on his back, and a huge laser in his claws. He didn't waste time. Mojo shot the laser at Buttercup, and Buttercup slowly lost consciousness. Finally Mojo Jojo started bragging about his plan, though no one was in the park.  
  
"Muahahahaha! My Evil plan has succeeded! Now I will bring Buttercup to my secret laboratory!" Then Mojo Jojo activated his jetpack and flew off to his evil lair. When he finally got there, he dumped Buttercup on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles were slowly regaining consciousness. They looked at each other. "What happened?" Bubbles asked Blossom. "I don't know." Said Blossom. Then Blossom realized that Buttercup wasn't there, but a big pink laser with lots of buttons was.  
  
"Ut oh! This can't be good." Said Blossom.  
  
"Yeah, What? Oh Buttercup isn't here!!!" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Then let's go look for her!" Said Blossom, and they both took off into the air, and headed for the center of Townsville.  
  
Meanwhile, Buttercup was waking up. She couldn't remember who she was or anything else.  
  
"Where...where am I?" She asked groggily.  
  
"You are in my laboratory. Your name is Buttercup. You are evil. I am Mojo Jojo." Mojo pointed to himself, then outside. "You see that town? It is the city of Townsville. There are nasty nice people there. You must destroy them!" Mojo banged his fist down on and unfortunate table. "And then there are the PowerPuff Girls, Blossom and Bubbles. They fight for good. They are strong. No go out there and fight!"  
  
Buttercup flew out the window. She flew into the town thinking, Wow! I feel evil! I must destroy the PowerPuffs, who ever they are! She flew over to a skyscraper and knocked it down, then continued thinking, Then I can get rid of Mojo and rule the world! A girl with red hair and pink eyes, and her companion, with blonde hair and big blue eyes interrupted her thoughts. They both had big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Buttercup! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Yeah, but what happened to you?" Said Blossom, eyeing her with distaste. and she did have a point. Buttercup had an evil smile on her face, and was covered with blood from Mojo's laser.  
  
Wild thoughts were racing through Buttercup's mind. How did they know who she was? And who were they? Were they the Powerpuff Girls? She decided just to make them go away. She kicked, which sent them flying into the skyscraper behind them.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles were shocked. This wasn't the sister they knew. They brushed themselves off and flew fast back to Buttercup.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Yeah, you're not treating us the way you usually do." Said Blossom.  
  
"What do you mean?! I've never met you before in my life!" Exclaimed Buttercup. She turned and flew away towards Mojo Jojo's Volcano. Bubbles started sobbing hysterically, and they flew towards their home. When they got there.  
  
"Professor!!!" Bubbles screamed.  
  
"What? Where's Buttercup?" He asked.  
  
"She ran away and doesn't remember us." Said Blossom, in a casual voice, but she had tears running her bloody cheeks.  
  
The Professor scratched his head thoughtfully. "Do you have any ideas why?"  
  
"No." Said Bubbles immediately.  
  
"Maybe." Said Blossom. She ran out the door and then flew to the park. She picked up the forgotten laser and flew back home again. When she got there, the Professor looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
He frowned. He knew Mojo Jojo made it because of the huge label that said Mojo Jojo Inc. He knew it could not be good.  
  
************************************************************************How was it? Review please! -Fishkisser 


	2. The Chapter where Coffee is really cool

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. Notes on them- Mojo Jojo is a stupid monkey, so he only brainwashed Buttercup, and left his stuff around. And I did Buttercup because I don't like the color green. No, just because Bubbles is too cute and Blossom needs to help Professor in the lab. I don't own the PPG!  
  
Chapter 2-A Big Lie  
  
Buttercup was very angry, and so she took her anger out of Mojo Jojo's home. Soon enough it was a pile of rubble. I know he's hiding something from me, she thought. Maybe those Power Puff Girls know.  
  
So she flew out the window and knocked over a couple of buildings. The Mayor and Ms.Bellum were looking out the window.  
  
"Hey! There's a monster destroyingTownsville! Wait! No, It's Buttercup! Huh?"  
  
Ms.Bellum said "Mayor call the Powerpuff Girls! There must be something wrong!"  
  
************************************************************************ The Professor, Blossom and Bubbles were in the Professor's lab.  
  
Professor and Blossom had carefully taken apart the laser and Professor Utonium was gently looking at the pieces. Bubbles was just plainly being a nuisance.  
  
"What's this?" She said, holding up a large triangular Tupperware container of strong, lime green chemicals. Then she lost interest and dropped it to the ground, causing a green burn on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, the hotline rang. Blossom ran to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes Mayor?"  
  
"Yeah, Hello, Blossom. Your sister is destroying Townsville."  
  
"What?!?" She screamed, causing several glass measures to break. After a minute, she calmed down enough to say, "Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up the phone, and beckoned to Bubbles.  
  
"Come on, Bubbles, Townsville needs us." Her and Bubbles ran towards the City of Townsville.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buttercup had destroyed 7 small buildings, 10 skyscrapers, 15 apartments and counting. She was about to destroy the wastewater treatment plant when Blossom and Bubbles showed up, and they were looking pretty angry. Especially Blossom, whose face was a brilliant shade of red from anger.  
  
"How dare you destroy Townsville!" Blossom exploded.  
  
"Yeah, how could you do that?" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Like this!" Said Buttercup. She punched the Waste Plant and soon foul odors were leaking everywhere, and all the citizens of Townsville were holding their poor noses.  
  
"It's a good thing we don't have noses!" Laughed Bubbles. Buttercup took advantage to the fact that Bubbles and Blossom weren't paying attention to her. She dove at them with a series of kicks and punches, which sent Blossom and Bubbles into power lines, then the power lines, flung them like a slingshot into the Mayor's office.  
  
"Uh, hi girls!" He said dim-wittily. "Bye Girls!" He said as 2 bright colors shot off into the distance. Ms. Bellum sighed. The mayor could be such an idiot sometimes.  
  
************************************************************************ Blossom and Buttercup were fighting, and Blossom was loosing.  
  
"Bubbles, help me!" Blossom shouted desperately.  
  
"I.I.I can't!" Bubbles screamed. "She's my sister!"  
  
"I know Bubbles, but she's gonna destroy Townsville!" That hit home with Bubbles. She flew and bit Buttercup on the leg and held on tight. Buttercup was shaking her leg like a dog trying to rid itself of fleas, but Bubbles still didn't get off.  
  
Then Blossom picked op Buttercup and threw her into a coffee factory, and coffee beans and coffee went everywhere, spilling into the streets and staining the nearby buildings. Finally Bubbles let go of Buttercup, but it wasn't it wasn't done intentionally, it was because a billboard advertising for the PPG Movie fell on Bubble's head. Bubbles went spiraling to the ground. Buttercup was looking at the ripped advertisement. Why did that girl in the picture look like her? Why were Bubbles and Blossom (She had finally learned their names) in there too? Buttercup was so confused, so she flew to the volcano she called home.  
  
When she got there, she screamed " Mojo Jojo, get your butt down here!" Mojo ran from the TV to Buttercup.  
  
"What is it?" He panted.  
  
"Why do Blossom and Bubbles think I'm their sister?"  
  
It was such a stupid question, Mojo Jojo had to stop himself from saying "Because you are." Instead he answered "Because.uh.their dead sister.uh.Princess.looked similar to you."  
  
For some reason, the name Princess rang a bell.  
  
Speaking of Princess.  
  
Bubbles and Blossom had flown directly to Princess' mansion from Townsville, once Bubbles had had a sip of coffee from the street.  
  
"What do you 2 want? And where is your sister?" Princess said in her unnatural voice.  
  
"Long story," Blossom said, while Bubbles burst into tears from the memory. "But we need you. How would you like to be a PowerPuff girl for a few days?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh, no! 3 against 1? Princess a PPG? What will happen next? Please review?  
  
Fishkisser 


	3. the chapter where princess is actually r...

A/N-It's kinda funny-most people I know like buttercup the least! But Buttercup doesn't think she is Mojo Jojo, unlike in Los Jos Mojos ( Or something like that) when Bubbles thinks she is Mojo Jojo! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I'm writing on my computer, so I have to put it on a disk then bring it to the downstairs computer, because mine doesn't have the Internet. ( So it might be a little messed up. - And, the powerpuff girls belong to Craig McCraken (did anyone notice some superheros on Dexter's lab Are on PPG? Cause he also works for Dexter's Lab! I think that's really cool!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You want me to what?!?" Screeched Princess.  
  
"We want you to be a Powerpuff Girl." Said Blossom calmly.  
  
"Sure!" Said Princess " But what's the catch?"  
  
"Nothing!" Said Blossom. "We need you to get Buttercup to be a Powerpuff Girl and we knew ya wanted to be one."  
  
"Yeah!" Cheered Bubbles.  
  
Princess ran upstairs to change into her Yellow Powerpuff Girl costume, which had special technology stuff embedded in it to give her superpowers. Then she ran downstairs to Blossom and Bubbles, and the three "new" Powerpuff Girls flew to the city of Townsville. Amazingly enough Buttercup was there, and was setting several tall buildings on fire.  
  
"Hey Buttercup!" yelled Blossom. "Over here!"  
  
Buttercup stupidly flew over to where the three girls were standing. Princess grabbed Buttercup by the throat and threw her to the city streets and then pinned her to the muddy cement.  
  
"It's three to one, you can't beat all of us. So answer some questions of ours." Said Blossom. Buttercup shook her head. Bubbles closed her eyes while Princess punched Buttercup in the mouth.  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Screamed Bubbles. She ran and draped herself over Buttercup.  
  
"Get OFF me!" Screached Buttercup, and she pushed Bubbles off and laser- beam eyes to blast Princess, Blossom and Bubbles into a Coca-Cola Factory. Coke cans were flung every where. Citizens of Townsville picked them up, and where soon hyper terrified people running around the burning buildings. Blossom still didn't give up.  
  
"You still can't beat all of us." She smirked.  
  
"Maybe I can't, but me and Mojo Jojo can!" Said Buttercup. Mojo caught the "new" PPG by surprise, and the two evil villains blasted the stunned PowerPuff Girls across the globe.  
  
Mojo Jojo and Buttercup laughed. "Hey Buttercup" Said an hysterical Mojo Jojo, "Did you see the looks on your sisters faces?"  
  
Buttercup stopped laughing. She stared at Mojo Jojo in disbelief.  
  
"Did you just say MY Sisters?" She said loudly.  
  
"Uh, no, no, no, no, no! I said THE sisters, of course." Said Mojo Hurriedly. If you say so." Said Buttercup, and she flew to the volcano she called home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How was that? I know it was short. Please review!  
  
Fishkisser 


	4. The Chapter where Him is in even though ...

A/N-Sorry I haven't been updating very much. I had a lot of stuff to do lately. But here it is, Chapter 4! (I've also been starting new stories.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"We should go ask Mojo Jojo what he did." Said Blossom.  
  
"That's the stupidest idea ever!" Said Princes.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"Shut Up! This is stupid! We're almost at Townsville and we don't have a plan! So think of one!" Blossom and Princess stared at Bubbles. They had never heard Bubbles scream like that.  
  
"Bubbles is right." Said Blossom.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Princess.  
  
"Hey! Look at that! It's Him!" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Who???" Said Blossom and Princess together.  
  
"Him!" Screamed Bubbles.  
  
"Oh." Said the surprised others.  
  
"Come on!" Said Bubbles, and they all flew extremely fast to the City of Townsville.  
  
Meanwhile in Mojo Jojo's lab.  
  
Mojo Jojo was fuming. Mojo didn't really like Buttercup, in fact he despised her. Buttercup was the one who bit his butt and punched and kicked the hardest. She had even punched all his teeth out once. All he could eat was applesauce for a month. But this time she had crossed the line. Buttercup had kicked Mojo Jojo out of his bed and made him sleep on the floor.  
  
"Buttercup, you're leav-" Mojo Jojo stopped in mid sentence. He stared out the window. Bubbles, Blossom, and Princess were fighting Him, and they were loosing. Mojo was about to cheer but then a thought crossed his mind. What if the Power Puff Girls lost? Then he wouldn't get the satisfaction of beating them.  
  
"Buttercup, go beat up Him!"  
  
"Fine, you dumb monkey." Said Buttercup crossly. With crossed arms she flew to the center of Townsville.  
  
"All right, I'm here." She said. She started to help Bubbles, Blossom and Princess defeat Him. Him took the punches gladly.  
  
"You can't defeat me, I'm invincible!" He crowed.  
  
"Wanna bet?!?" Said Buttercup. She kicked Him in the face and blood sprang out.  
  
"Why you little." He started. Him punched her with all his might. And sent her flying into a tall building. Buttercup fell unconscious. A few seconds later, she opened her bleary eyes. Then she stared in amazement. A bolt of lightning darted down towards Him. He slumped down in a heap, then stood up a few seconds later with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Ha!!! The lightning has made me invincible!"  
  
"Curse you!" screamed Buttercup.  
  
"Calm down!" Said Blossom, then she returned to fighting Him. Buttercup looked around at the girls fighting Him. Their dresses were all ripped, and blood dripped from their many cuts, but they kept fighting. But Him was too, despite the lightning. He was now a forest green shade and one of his claws were ripped off. But suddenly, there was a bright pink light, and Him was restored to his original form.  
  
"Finally! I will have one life after one life after one life." He cackled. The 4 girls stared in horror. Him smiled evilly. "You're as good as dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How was that? More reviews please!  
  
fishkisser 


	5. THe Chapter where the Climax is in

A/N-Just to let everyone know, this is the climax. It is the first fic that I have been getting good reviews. There is only gonna be 2 more chapters, but a sequel. Of what? You'll find out in the next chapter. I'll try to make my next story longer. School's just been getting harder now. Curse my teachers!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and Him will be a little bit messed up, I haven't seen Him in the show for a while.  
  
PS-In this chapter, Him has the power to make people fall asleep, which is kinda important.  
  
Only 2 Powerpuffs? Chapter 5  
  
Buttercup stared at Him in disbelief.  
  
"You're such a liar!" She screamed. She dove at Him with all her strength, punching, kicking, laser-eyes, and all the other super-powers she had.  
  
Princess watched Buttercup.  
  
"Wow. She's good." Princess admitted.  
  
"Come on! We have to help!" Said Blossom. Blossom, Princess and Bubbles started to help Buttercup. Suddenly, Blossom got an idea that would help wipe-out Him, and get Buttercup back to reality.  
  
She called out:  
  
"Form Ferocious Fiery Feline." (A/N-or whatever that is( )  
  
Princess didn't have a clue, but Buttercup remembered. Why do I know that? She pondered. Oh well. She cast off the thought, and flew to catch-up to her sisters. The 3 flew up into the sky and into deep space. Then they rushed back down to Earth in the forn of a cat made out of fire.  
  
A furball sailed into the air, but Him caught it, and was planning to throw it, but never got the chance. The 'Cat' rubbed against Him's leg. Causing more pain then Buttercup gave him.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed. Tehre was a flash of pink that lit up the sky and then Him became brand new.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!!!" Him said angrilly. But suddenly he noticed how tired they were. Out of his eyes, Him sent out invisible beams. From how buggy Him's eyes were, Bubbles knew what Him was doing.  
  
"Close your eyes!!!" She screamed. Buttercup and Blossom understood, but Princess was already enspelled. She slowly dropped to the sorry-looking streets and started snoring.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha!!!" laughed Him, "1 down, and 3 to go!!!" But Buttercup didn't give Him a chance. She blasted forward, and kicked into his squishy eyes.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!! I'm blind!!!!!!" Him screeched. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup took turns punching from all angles, until there was another flash of bright pink.  
  
(A/N-I was gonna end here, but I decided not to!!!!)  
  
"Ha!!! You'll never destroy me!!!!" Sneered Him. But suddenly, another bolt of lightning decended upon Him, and He collapsed. Then there was a noise like a crack of a whip, and writing appeared in the sky. They said:  
  
Ha! In your face, Him!!! You only have one life left!!!  
  
Him slowly straightnend and read the message in the sky. He gave a huge gasp.  
  
"Him, how did you actually get immortality?" Asked Blossom, yawning. From all her bloody cuts, chemical x was dripping out, leaving her feeling tired and hopeless. Bubbles was feeling the same.  
  
Him grinned sheepishly. "A long time ago," he started, "my sister, Her, and I were in a fight. I killed Her but then felt terrible about it. A few days ago I built a shrine honoring Her. She forgave me and said in my hour of greatest need, to think 'help me!' and she would make me immortal. But after she made me imortal, I thought 'sucker!' and obviously she got really pis-" He stopped. "I shouldn't say stuff like that in front of 5 year olds. Excuse my language."  
  
"That's okay. The Proffessor said the same thing when he was talking about his latest girlfriend, but that was after she broke up with him." Said Blossom.  
  
"Anywho," Said Him, after he realized that he was talking to the PowerPuff Girls, "I'm gonna kick your butts anyway." Him dove at Blossom and Bubbles without warning. He squeezed them with as much strength as he could muster. After a few moments struggle, Bubbles and Blossom fell limp. Almost all of the Chemical X had been drained from them. Him dropped their useless carcaresses to the ground.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me, Buttercup."  
  
"Fine." Buttercup was fast. She ripped off one of Him's claws and clamped it around his own neck. Him ripped it off, leaving deep gashes in his neck. Buttercup punched deeper into the cut, and Him's eyes closed, as Him fell to the ground. Buttercup stared at Him's body. It was a dark shade of blue, with clumps of dark green splashed accross his bloody chest. The ground was full of Him's blood, all pouring from Him's neck, and those gashes were deep. They went almost all the way through, leaving Him's head on by a single vein. Buttercup, though she was tough, had to look away. She instead, looked herself over. She had many cuts, though they were small, they were deep, and (A/N-let's just say their blood is chemical x.)her chemical X blood dripped out. But the worst part was a deep cut accross her forehead.  
  
Buttercup looked at Blossom and Bubbles in confusion. Bven if they were her sisters, they were dead. And she was slowly dying too. Would she die before she could answer her questions?  
  
As if on cue, Mojo Jojo came parading into the streets in a helicopter. He quickly inspected the PPG, and said,  
  
"Muahahahaha! Now that the PPG are dead, I have to tell you, You are a Power Puff Girl too!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, how was it? Please review, I have the whole story written, just not typed. I'm sorry I'm not good at making Mojo talk in rambles, I know I can't even though no one has mentioned it. I'll type it up fast, but I have a math test, so I don't know when the next chaper will be up. I just saw the new PPG, with the Professor and Ms.Keane. Ms.Keane annoys me. I think Mojo's cool. He's creative. But my favorite is Bubbles. One of my friends likes her the best too. Funny, she looks just like bubbles.  
  
Fishkisser 


	6. Another chapter where Mojo is really evi...

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But now I shall. But what else am I supposed to do on Christmas eve?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Muahahahaha! Now that the PPG are dead, I have to tell you, you are a Power Puff Girl too!!!!"  
  
Buttercup stared at Mojo in a mix of understandment and amazement.  
  
"You've been lying this whole time?!?" She screamed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're one dead monkey!"  
  
Buttercup dove at Mojo Jojo. She threw him out of the rusty helicopter and onto the grimy streets. Buttercup threw the helicopter, and, as it faded off into the distance, started beating up Mojo Jojo. He thought that he hadn't brought any weapons with him, and it was a pretty pathetic battle. She punched, kicked, and used every superpower she had.  
  
Then Mojo Jojo remembered that he had a small laser. (Like in Star Wars ( )Using the rest of his strength, he shoved his hand into his bloody pocket, and waved it at Buttercup. Caught by surprise, Buttercup fell backwards to avoid being cut. Mojo flashed it above Buttercup's eyes tauntingly. With his free hand, he pounded Buttercup's head very hard. She saw her small life flash before her eyes, and Buttercup grew angry. Just as Mojo was about to stab her, Buttercup grabbed his ankle and threw him. Buttercup used all the muscle she had and punched his head. Blood poured from his massive scull, and he fell limp. Buttercup was exhausted, and dying from her vigorous battles. She missed her sisters. Buttercup held onto their cut- up hands, and fell into a dead faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like? Please review, there's only gonna be one more chapter!!!  
  
fishkisser 


	7. The End so sad!

A/N-This is the last chapter, and it's taken a lot of effort just to post it! I'm writing a fic with a friend, and not paying attention to this one. But it was supposed to end anyway. When was the last time I updated? I think some time in like, November!!!!! That's pathetic! Please R/R my other PPG stories, and R/R this one! It will make me very happy. I'm kinda sad, this was basically my 1st fic, 'cause I deleted the 1st one. I wish the Cartoon Network peoplez would make some new episodes. OK, thank you everyone that reviewed, especially WolfShadow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankz! And when I get the internet on my computer, I'll thank everyone else! (I don't remember everyone else, and I don't wanna run up and down the stairs trying to remember names. But thankz again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 (I think) The End  
  
When Buttercup opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were four eyes. Two blue, and two pink. She realized exactly who they were in a matter of seconds. She sat up and started screaming,  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said that, never-ending, for 5 whole minutes. She would have continued to the end of the world if Blossom hadn't slapped her across the face and said,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"If you guys are here, then I must be dead!" She started sobbing inconsolably while Bubbles laughed and Blossom tried unsuccessfully to get Bubbles to be quiet.  
  
"You shouldn't laugh at her," Blossom whispered, "She's gonna get in a lot of trouble with the professor about-well, you know." Bubbles stopped laughing, and they both tried to comfort Buttercup.  
  
"You aren't dead! You aren't dead!" They chanted over and over. Buttercup ignored this for 10 min, then it started to sink in.  
  
"Are-are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, silly!" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Do you want to be dead?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"Well, no, but."  
  
"But nothing!" Said Blossom.  
  
"And the Professor wants to talk to you!" Said Bubbles. Buttercup started slowly walking, and 2 ½ hours later, she wasn't nervous anymore, and went to go see the professor.  
  
She opened the lab door, and timidly called, "Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Buttercup?"  
  
"Bubbles said you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes. Come over here." The professor gestured to a spot at the bottom of the lab's stairs, where he was already sitting. Once Buttercup had sat, he continued. "Now, I know it isn't all your fault, but why did you have to kill 2 villains?"  
  
"I KILLED them???????!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" She gasped.  
  
"Yes." The professor sighed. "Although, it's kind of a good thing. You're not going to get into any trouble with the city, and since it was mostly Mojo's fault, you're excused." They both heard some gasps from upstairs. "Eavesdropping?" He called up the stairs. Blossom and Bubbles guiltily opened the lab door, and flew into the Professor's lap. "I want you all to be more careful. Even though the most evil villains are gone, you still have Princess, Gang Green Gang, the Amoebae boys."  
  
"But they're wimps!" Said Buttercup, and she swung her fists around, pretending to squish Princess.  
  
"You still shouldn't kill them."  
  
"You're right, Professor."  
  
"You're right, Professor."  
  
"suck-ups. You're right, Professor."  
  
"Buttercup!" the Professor waved them away, and Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles proceeded to play hide-and-seek until the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Screeched Bubbles. She flew as fast as she could, and quickly opened the door. Princess was standing there, holding a black briefcase that was bigger then her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Coming to see you guys, of course! You know, since I'm a PPG now!"  
  
"Um, Princess, wait here." She closed the door and called Blossom and Buttercup.  
  
"what is it? I had just found the perfect place to hide!" Grumbled Buttercup.  
  
"Princess." Said Bubbles.  
  
"What?!?" Said Blossom.  
  
"I said, PRINCESS!" Shouted Bubbles. "she has a HUGE briefcase."  
  
"we should see what she has. Buttercup, hide under the couch." Said Blossom.  
  
Buttercup didn't object, she hid while mumbling, 'best hiding spot.'  
  
Bubbles opened the door with a huge fake smile on her face.  
  
"Come on in!" She said.  
  
"I've got great stuff for you!" Said Princess. She opened the briefcase revealing 2 yellow dresses with a black stripe going across the middle, white tights and black boots.  
  
"We should all look the same, if we are going to be a group!" Buttercup felt like she was going to barf. Who did Princess think she was? She flew out from under the couch.  
  
"How dare you try to make my sisters look like you, you ugly, inconsiderate- " But Princess had ran out the door, trembling in fear. Princess had thought: If Buttercup would kill Mojo and Him, then there's no reason why she would hesitate to kill me too!  
  
Buttercup shook her fist at the window, and then sighed.  
  
"That takes care of that!"  
  
And they went back to playing hide-and-seek.  
  
************************************************************************ What a cheesy, stupid ending, but I've never ended a fic before. This is weird. I WILL thank every single reviewer, since barely anyone reviewed. But, actually, someone else had written it, I don't know if I would have read it. I need to work on detail. I am begging each and every person out there to care enough to read my other PPG fics. This sounds so pitiful, but I want lots of reviews! They're fun!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and another thankz to Wolfshadow, 'cause she's the one that told me about ff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The first fic I read was a Harry Potter story called I think, 'Lost and Found' You should read it, if you like Harry Potter. OK, I hope you enjoyed my story, even though it had an Xtremely cheesy and stupid ending. Oh, and Mojo is my fav villain, even though I killed him. Sorta useless info, but, thought you might care to know (yeah, right) This is getting long enough. Please R/R to tell me what you liked and didn't, 'cause then in my other PPG fics I can avoid all the barfy stuff. (Barfy is one of my favorite words. I luv to use it to describe my teachers Muahahahaha!)  
  
Thankz for reading (and hopefully) reviewing my fic!  
  
fishkisser 


End file.
